


Ain't No Sunshine

by smittenwithsugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: The Long-Distance Relationship AU no one asked for, told through texts, emails, chats, letters....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the book "Love, Rosie" by Cecelia Ahern, but only the format, not the story itself. The title is taken from the Bill Withers song.

_From: rjsugden1404@hotmail.co.uk_

_To: All contacts_

_Subject: New address_

_February, 4 th 2018 11:23 am_

 

Hello everybody,

Please note my new address:

Robert Sugden-Dingle

Faraday Lodge, Renaissance Walk

North Greenwich

London SE10 0QL

My phone number is the same.

Have a good day,

Robert Sugden-Dingle

 

_From: Liv.lov.lev@hotmail.co.uk_

_To: rjsugden1404@hotmail.co.uk_

_Subject: Re: New address_

_February, 4 th 2018, 2:13 pm_

 

Rob, you got your wifi set up! Finally! How is everything?

Chas came over like twenty times after you left on Wednesday. She always had some excuse, but I know she was checking up on us. Aaron told her to cut it out, that we’re fine. And we are. So you don’t worry about us as well, okay?

See ya,

Liv

P.S. I might have lied a little bit. We miss you

 

 

_From: rjsugden1404@hotmail.co.uk_

_To: Liv.lov.lev@hotmail.co.uk_

_Subject: Re: Re: New address_

_February, 4th 2018, 2:53 pm_

 

Liv,

yeah, I got it to work all by myself!

The flat is okay. It’s quite a change from the Mill to this one bedroom apartment, but it’ll do, I guess. I would miss the mill no matter where I moved to. Well, you guys with me more than the mill, but you know.

 

Anyway, stay out of trouble, ok? See you soon, hopefully

Robert

 

 

_Text messages_

_Aaron 3:13 pm:_

_*Sends picture of himself and Liv on the sofa*_

missing u

_Robert 3:18 pm:_

_*sends picture of himself with his laptop*_

I’m missing you guys, too. What are you doing?

_Aaron 3:19 pm:_

Watching telly, drinking tea. U?

_Robert 3:22 pm:_

I have to finish the presentation for tomorrow. I have the big meeting with the boss and I keep thinking of ways to change this presentation.

_Aaron 3:25 pm:_

Rob, you’ll be great, that guy already liked you enough to move you to London. He wouldn’t do that otherwise. He’s gonna like your ideas, I know it.

_Robert 3:26 pm:_

Thank you. But he moved me up here because he liked Home James. It doesn’t say he’ll like my ideas of how I want to move Home James up here.

_Aaron 3:27 pm:_

Well, then, get back to work. Call later?

_Robert 3:27 pm:_

For sure. I call you.

 

 

_Chat starting 8:21 pm_

_Vic_ : Hey, I tried calling you. Always busy.

 _Robert_ : Hi, I’m on the phone with Aaron.

 _Vic_ :  Oh, I see. Write me when you’re done?

 _Robert_ : Okay.

_8:53 pm_

_Robert_ : Here I am.

 _Vic_ : How is everything? How is the apartment?

 _Robert_ : Everything is good. The landlord kept all his promises, so everything is working fine.

 _Vic_ : That’s good. And right into work tomorrow, right?

 _Robert_ : Yes, big meeting at 9.

 _Vic_ : So, when are you coming home?

 _Robert_ : I just got here, Vic.

 _Vic_ : I know. But still. Any plans?

 _Robert_ : I have to stay here the first couple of weeks for sure, to get everything going. Maybe I’ll come for a weekend at the end of February.

 _Vic_ : And is Aaron gonna come up to see you?

 _Robert_ : Not in February.

 _Vic_ : Oh, I could never stay away from Adam for that long.

 _Robert_ : Cheers. Thanks for that.

 _Vic_ : Oh, Robert, you know what I meant.

 _Robert_ : Yeah, sure. Gotta go Vic. Wanna turn in early tonight.

 

_Text message_

_Robert 9:57 pm:_

_*sends picture of his face on the pillow*_

Can’t sleep….

_Aaron 10:06 pm:_

_*sends picture of his face in the mirror of the bathroom*_

Getting ready to head to bed. I sort of wish you wouldn’t have insisted on this big bed now. Too big.

_Robert 10:07 pm:_

Sorry.

_Aaron 10:13pm:_

_*sends picture of himself in bed now*_

Don’t be. Try to sleep and knock ‘em dead tomorrow.

_Robert 10:15 pm:_

I’ll try. You look gorgeous, by the way. Miss you. Love you. Sleep well.

_Aaron 10:17 pm:_

Right back at u. talk to u tomorrow.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short one. Next one is probably gonna be longer and with a bit more plot. I had some formatting problems at the end. Please ignore them ;)

_From: robert.sugden-dingle@hotmail.co.uk_  
_To: nicola.king@hotmail.co.uk; j.the.king@hotmail.co.uk_  
_Subject: Meeting_  
_Added File: presentation.0502.pptx; notes.doc_  
_February, 5th 2018 11:47 am_

Hello,

I just finished my meeting with Mr. Kavanagh. He liked what we, well I, came up with, but he did have a few notes.

Please look through them and let me know what you think.

I, for one, think, especially points 1 – 6 are valid points, I don’t like 7 and 11 is pretty much unacceptable, but if you have different opinions, let me know. I have another meeting with him at the end of the week. In the meantime I get to know the people here who are gonna help me build the branch here.

How is everything in Emmerdale?

Well, so long,  
Robert

 

_Text messages to Aaron_

_Robert 1:13 pm:_  
I tried calling you. Did you forget your phone again, husband?

 _Robert 1:33 pm:_  
I guess you probably did. I just wanted to tell you that the meeting went well. Still lots to do, but yeah, I think we’re going somewhere here. How are you? And Liv? Call me tonight, okay?

 _Robert 4:13 pm:_  
A few of the lads here want to take me out for a drink. Not sure if that’s a good idea. What do you think? Are you home yet? Husband?

 

_Text messages to Liv_

_Robert 04:25 pm:_  
Liv, is Aaron with you? Has he forgot his phone again?

 _Liv 04:31 pm:_  
Nope, I’m at Gabby’s. I think he’s working late today. His phone could be at home, you know him.

 

_Text messages to and from Aaron_

_Robert 08:45 pm:_  
So I am sitting at this bar with these three guys that have to work for me in the next weeks or month and all they is crawl up my butt. Is it bad that I want to take them and throw them all out the window?

 _Aaron 08:50 pm:_  
Hey, I am so sorry I haven’t answered you, but my phone was dead. I saw your call, wanted to write and that was it. So: Congrats on the meeting and just ditch those guys. Say you have to call your husband and go home. ;)

 _Robert 08:52 pm:_  
I want to. Badly. I miss your voice.

 _Aaron 08:52 pm:_  
Don't be soft ;).

 _Robert 08:59 pm:_  
You know it. I’m out of there and on my way back. Call you in a bit.

 _Robert 10:17 pm:_  
_*sends picture of himself in bed*_

I miss you. It was great hearing our voice , though. Love you, husband.

_Aaron: 10:21 pm:_  
_*sends picture of himself in bed*_

Soft lad. Right back at u, hubby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a bit of a time jump here to the beginning of March

 Text Messages

 

Groupchat “ **Bartsuggle** ”, Friday, March 2nd 2018

 

_Aaron 4:27pm :_

made it to London without getting in an accident. did liv settle in ok?

_Vic 4:35 pm:_

She did. And you left six hours ago, how long did it take you to get there?

_Aaron 4:37 pm:_

Oh, I got here about 2 hours ago.

_Vic 4:38 pm:_

and just writing now? what did you do?

_Robert 4:39 pm:_

Me ;)

_Vic 4:40 pm:_

Winky face? Really, Rob? how old are you? 12?

_Adam 4:43 pm:_

thank you guys for this mental image. ugh

_Robert 4:45 pm:_

Like you announcing to everyone when you are at it again?

_Adam 4:47 pm:_

We were trying to have a baby!

_Robert 4:49 pm:_

Well, we’re trying, too! We’re gonna beat nature sooner or later! :)

_Vic 4:50 pm:_

Enough of this!

_Adam 4:51 pm:_

Why? is that making you uncomfortable, babe?

_Vic 04:55 pm:_

No. It’s just a bit too much talk about sex for my liking

_Adam 04:57:_

Bet Aaron doesn’t mind, though. We should rename this group in “Aaron’s crushes.”

_Vic 05:01 pm:_

You are so hilarious…

_Adam 05:03 pm:_

Thanks, babe.

_Vic 05:04 pm:_

I wasn’t serious. That was not funny at all.

_\- Adam renamed the group in “ **Aaron’s crushes** ”-_

_Vic 05:05 pm:_

I want a divorce.

_Adam 05:07 pm:_

You don’t mean that. I bet, Aaron thinks this is hilarious. Right, Aaron?

_Adam 05:09 pm:_

Aaron? Where are they at?

_Vic 05:11 pm:_

what do you think?

_Adam 05:13 pm:_

Oh wow.

 

_Robert 07:11 pm:_

I see we missed a show.

_\- Robert renamed the group in “ **Adam is an idiot** ” -_

_Adam 07:13 pm:_

Did I hit a sore spot there, Rob? I mean you get the appeal of siblings, right?

_Aaron 07:15 pm:_

Adam, shut up. Robert, come back to bed, you just wanted to get a bottle of water.

_Adam 07:17 pm:_

And I’m off.

 

Saturday, March 3rd 2018

 

Groupchat “ **The Mill residents** ”

 

_Aaron 2:13 pm:_

_*sends selfie of him and Robert in the streets of London*_

How are you everything ok? we miss u.

_Liv 2:23 pm:_

No, you don’t or you would have taken me with you.

_Robert 2:25 pm:_

You can visit me when Aaron can’t, much more fun that way.

_Liv 2:27 pm:_

You might have a point there.

_Aaron 2:28 pm:_

OI!

_Liv 2:30 pm:_

I mean I might actually get to see a bit of London and not just you two snogging

_Robert 2:31 pm:_

Fair point. Let’s go snogging, again, husband.

_Aaron 2:33 pm:_

See u tomorrow, Liv.

 

_Aaron 3:12 pm_

_*sends picture of the London Eye*_

_Liv 3:20 pm:_

_*sends picture of Adam and Vic on the couch*_

This is what I’m looking at.

 

March, 4th 2018

 

_Aaron 8:47 pm:_

got home okay. liv says hi. miss u already

_Robert 8:57 pm:_

Glad to hear it. I’m out getting some food and then it’s back to the flat.

_Aaron 9:00:_

Why do u always call it that?

_Robert 9:00 pm:_

What?

_Aaron 9:01 pm:_

Your flat. You always call it flat, or appartment or where I live.

_Robert 9:02 pm:_

What else should I call it?

_Aaron 9:03 pm:_

Home?

_Robert 9:07 pm:_

Well, it’s not my home when you’re not there.

_Aaron 9:08 pm:_

Sap.

_Robert 9:09 pm:_

I know. It’s true though, you know?

_Aaron 9:10 pm:_

I know :-*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it has been forever and I am sorry, but I kind of lost the direction I wanted this story to go. My original plan didn't sound so good to me anymore. But now I have a new idea and I am back and very excited to write this story again. I would advise you to go back and read the first three chapters again first to get back into things. It doesn't take long, I promise.
> 
> Thank you to my robron bubble for being my cheerleaders as well as my inspiration! <3

**March, 27 th 2018**

 

_From: d.kavanagh@hotmail.co.uk_

_To: robert.sugden-dingle@hotmail.co.uk_

_Subject: Meeting_ _March, 29 th 2018_

 

Mr Sugden,

the meeting we had scheduled for this Thursday got pushed to Saturday. Please be in the office at 3 pm.

 

Sincerely,

D. Kavanagh

 

_Text messages_

_Robert 09:12 am:_

Aaron, I tried calling you, where are you? I’m so sorry, but I can’t come home this weekend. Please call me so I can explain.

 

Groupchat “ **The Mill Residents** ”

_Liv 12:32 pm:_

So ur not coming?

_Robert 12:35 pm:_

Sorry. Meeting got pushed to Saturday.

_Liv 12:36 pm:_

I know, Aaron told me.

_Robert 12:37 pm:_

how is he?

_Aaron 12:39 pm:_

HE is very fine, he does not care at all that he will not see his husband, again.

_Robert 12:41 pm:_

Next weekend, I promise. I will book the flight right away.

_Aaron 12:42 pm:_

Don’t make promises you can’t keep.

_Robert 12:45 pm:_

I’m sorry, I really am. I have to go now, but talk tonight?

_Aaron 12:46 pm:_

Whatever.

_Liv 12:51 pm:_

I would say he is dealing splendidly.

 

_Text message to Liv_

_Robert 1:27 pm:_

Look out for him, yeah? Do something with him this weekend, yeah?

_Liv 1:33 pm:_

Rob, I’m doing the best I can, but it doesn’t change that he misses you.

_Robert 1:35 pm:_

So you are mad at me, too, now?

_Liv: 1:36 pm:_

No. I get it. But it still sucks, though.

_Robert 1:37 pm:_

It does.

_Liv 1:39 pm:_

I promise I keep an eye on him.

_Robert 1:41 pm:_

Maybe get Adam and vic to come over, too, yeah?

_Liv 1:42 pm:_

u really think he needs babysitters?

_Robert 1:43 pm:_

No, just distractions.

_Liv 1:45 pm:_

And u are absolutely sure there is no way you can ditch that meeting?

_Robert 1:46 pm:_

I’m sorry, Liv.

\--

**Next week, April 4 th 2018**

_Chat starting 6:27 pm_

_Robert_ : Aaron…

 _Aaron_ : No, no, I don’t want to hear it.

 _Robert_ : Why do you know me so well even via chat?

 _Aaron_ : I had a gut feeling all day. Spit it out, what is it?

 _Robert_ : Kavanagh scheduled a meeting for Friday night, quite late, a business dinner.

 _Aaron_ : I’m starting to think that Kavanagh guy wants in your pants.

 _Robert_ : Please.

 _Aaron_ : Well, he is doing a pretty good job of keeping me away from them, so….

 _Robert_ : That all you want? In my pants? ;)

 _Aaron_ : Yes.

 _Robert_ : Nice. That makes me feel special.

 _Aaron_ : Don’t be cute, it’s been a while. Like you would want to sit down and chat first when we finally see each other again, next year or something.

 _Robert_ : Don’t say that. I could maybe see if I get an early flight Saturday morning?

 _Aaron_ : And fly back the next day? That’s not gonna be fun.

 _Robert_ : Well….

 _Aaron_ : No. Just stay. I'll see if I can swing by for your birthday, maybe…

 _Robert_ : You’re mad.

 _Aaron_ : Well, I was looking forward to finally seeing my husband again. I think I’m allowed to be disappointed.

 _Robert_ : I miss you, too, you and your pants.

 _Aaron_ : Knew it. ;-)

 _Robert_ : Switch to skype maybe?

 _Aaron_ : One moment. Let me lock the door first.

 _Robert_ : ;-)

\--

**April 14 th 2018**

_Text messages_

_Robert 08:13 am:_

Happy Anniversary! I love you. :-*

_Aaron 08:20 am:_

Anniversary?

_Robert 08:21 am:_

Really? Come on.

_Aaron 08:22 am:_

We got married in February, Rob.

_Robert 08:25 am:_

Not that anniversary. First reunion anniversary.

_Aaron 08:25 am:_

First reunion? Of what?

_Robert 08:27 am:_

Oh, you are messing with me. That's clever and not funny.

_Aaron 08:29 am:_

I think it is. Every year.

_Robert: 08:31 am:_

Did you paint the front door blue?

_Aaron 08:32 am:_

No, that was Liv. How do you kn…. You’re here??

_Robert 08:33 am:_

Open the door, I forgot my keys.

 


End file.
